


М'леди

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: Три причины, по которым Джендри обращается к Арье «м’леди». Постканон.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [M'lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369313) by [starksansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksansa/pseuds/starksansa). 



> Бета:  
> [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)  
> Фанфик переведен на ЗФБ 2017 для команды WTF PLIO Bastards 2017

Каприз судьбы вернул ему Арью. В первые дни после ее возвращения в душе Джендри царил сумбур: беспокойство, облегчение и толика печали. Арья перестала быть прежней задирой — возможно из-за того, что теперь она по большей части молчала. Джендри пытался разговорить ее, рассказывая свои истории. Он выкладывал Арье новости обо всех, кого она знала до того, как исчезнуть. Если они не беседовали, то проводили время в кузнице, где он работал, а Арья, как раньше, настороженно за всем наблюдала. Время от времени Джендри прекращал стучать по наковальне и в наступившей тишине смотрел на нее. 

Вот он снова глянул на Арью и увидел, что та опять ушла в себя. 

Порой, когда Джендри или кто-то другой заговаривал с Арьей, она словно впадала в ступор. Странное, ни на что не похожее состояние — ни сон и ни дрема, Джендри никак не мог разобраться. Никому не было до этого дела, но Джендри волновался не на шутку. Арья осталась прежней своевольной упрямицей, поэтому разговаривать с ней на эту тему было бесполезно. Она даже ничего не сказала о том, где пропадала все это время. Просто однажды Арья внезапно появилась перед Джендри и на бегу пресекла все его расспросы одним взмахом руки и словом «позже». 

Он знал, что подразумевает это слово «позже». «Скажу, когда скажу», — и Джендри был готов ждать. Одно ее присутствие делало его счастливым. Тем не менее, он беспокоился, потому что когда Арья уходила в себя, казалось, будто она снова исчезает. 

Джендри осторожно поставил свой молот и повернулся к ней. Она не двинулась. Не шелохнулась. Даже не повела глазами.

— Арья.

Ни малейшего отклика. 

Она смотрела сквозь него, ничего не замечая. Джендри подошел к ней. Арья выглядела как обычно: неряшливая коса перекинута через плечо, явно позаимствованная (а точнее, украденная) рубаха, заправленная в бриджи, штанины которых запиханы в сапоги, а ноги в сапогах поджаты под себя. 

Джендри стоял перед Арьей и мог при желании прикоснуться к ней, однако она не подавала вида, что вообще замечает его. Взгляд Арьи оставался прикованным к той точке, где только что находился Джендри — у наковальни, но когда он подошел еще ближе, она отрешенно уставилась на его правое плечо. 

Джендри поднял руку, чтобы приласкать Арью, однако замешкался, и ладонь зависла над ее щекой. Не желая напугать ее, он тихонько заправил ей за ухо прядь растрепанных волос.

— Арья, — прошептал он.

Она моргнула, и Джендри подумал, что наконец-то привлек ее внимание, однако за простым движением век больше ничего не последовало. Джендри не знал, что делать дальше, поэтому заговорил, нежно и мягко.

— Знаешь, почему я все время зову тебя м’леди? — он был уверен, что Арья промолчит в ответ, однако все равно сделал паузу. — Во-первых, ты настоящая леди, хочешь ты этого или нет. Ты можешь твердить, что это не так, но благородная кровь в твоих жилах говорит совсем другое… А еще я повторяю «м’леди», чтобы позлить тебя.

Джендри показалось, что ее брови чуть сдвинулись, словно нахмурившись. Если бы сердце так суматошно не колотилось в ребра, он бы расплылся в улыбке. 

— Во-вторых, я говорю «м’леди», чтобы помнить свое место, когда я рядом с тобой, потому что ты вечно повторяешь, какие мы одинаковые. Но я бастард и не должен забывать об этом. И наконец… — Джендри запнулся и мягко положил ладонь на ее щеку.

— Наконец… — выдавил он, — только назвав тебя «м’леди» я могу представить, что ты действительно моя леди. 

Он бы никогда не позволил себе такой дерзости, будь уверен, что Арья слышит его — ведь она бы мгновенно обозвала его идиотом с бычьей головой. 

Джендри вздрогнул, когда она вдруг положила свою руку на ладонь, все еще прижатую к ее щеке. Арья казалась опечаленной, однако чуть повернула лицо и поцеловала внутреннюю сторону запястья Джендри.

Она что-то тихо пробормотала при этом, и Джендри скорее угадал, чем услышал, что Арья сказала: «Твоя леди».


End file.
